wonderlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoonyeecrusher/Basalt crushing production line solution explanation
REVIEW: Basalt is both hard and tough material , and has a high silicon content , are more difficult to crush in the actual crushing operations , or broken higher cost of materials. Therefore, the basalt crushing process to design reasonable , considering the cost of investment in the project , while the broken , we must consider the cost of production line. Basalt Materials Analysis: Mafic volcanic basalt belongs , is a dense rock -like or foam -like structure of the volcanic eruption ejected magma cooled and solidified at the surface formed . The main mineral components such as base rock feldspar and pyroxene , minor minerals olivine , amphibole and biotite rocks are dark , usually black , mostly porphyritic texture , pore structure, constructed and almonds . Basalt is both hard and tough material , and has a high silicon content , are difficult to crush in the actual crushing operation, or the high cost of crushing material . Therefore, the basalt crushing process to design reasonable , considering the cost of investment in the project , while the broken , we must consider the cost of production line. Because basalt with strong hardness and rich silicon content , which resulted in basalt crushing operations , material wear and tear on the jaw plate , plate hammer , impact plate and other wear parts is more serious , and this greatly improves the basalt crushing costs. Therefore, for the material properties of basalt , we have broken the process of design, selection principle to use as laminating crushing equipment in order to reduce the loss of the wearable pieces . For a lot less demanding on the type of stone tablets of stone field , we recommend that users use jaw crusher , jaw crusher fine nature ( or spring cone crusher ) with the Sec -breaking way to set up production lines. This is because the broken jaw and spring cone crusher belong to the principle of using laminated crushing equipment , as mentioned above, due to the wear resistant parts for such equipment is relatively small , so the production cost would be relatively low . However, due to the principle of the laminate , will lead to more serious cracks crushed stone , stone grain type and very good , flakiness stone content is relatively high, it can not be smooth and natural stone reaches the original use of the building mechanical properties of multi-row cubic stone that can be formed , which is unwilling to accept the high-grade construction , so this kind of stone stone prices much cheaper compared to counterattack . For the final stone grain type with high requirements of customers , we propose can pay a counterattack crusher for crushing in the original integer Sec broken configuration , thus forming a three-stage crushing process configuration . Crusher biggest feature is the ability to produce high quality stone grain type , with double the performance of crushing and integer ; grain type good building stone can give better mechanical performance increases , a higher price in the market . On the other hand , due to the back-breaking than the cost of consumable wear the same type of jaw -breaking production of thin , tapered high break , so three sections broken process configuration is bound to enhance the investment cost of the project, but for long-term operation of stones factory , three stage crushing to reduce the cost of production is very impressive. If the customer has certain requirements for the finished stone grain type , the user wants to reduce the cost of wearing parts wear , consider using coarse jaw crusher + fine jaw broken ( or cone crusher ) as head broken with two broken crusher broken in the third position , the main purpose of play integer . This not only reduces the cost of back-breaking wear , you can also get a better type of stone tablets , which received a double. Other rock types applicable to the design approach : diabase Category:Blog posts